


依赖

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Summary: 主特哥友情向
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	依赖

**Author's Note:**

> 剖析的是特哥心里活动  
> 透过他可以看到大云  
> 我爱他们

调解开金钟云和金希澈之间的矛盾，他似乎捕捉到了什么不同寻常的信息，那两个人之间的关系看似起起伏伏时好时坏，但或许只有外人才会为他们担心。

在他眼中金钟云向来是个让他放心的人，金钟云很依赖他。金钟云是最听他的话的，这是个连粉丝都知道的事实，每次起队内队外有了争执或是不同意见，金钟云总是第一时间站在他那边。

大家都知道金钟云是向特葵啊。

而事实上他洙心里清楚，与其说金钟云依赖他倒不如说他更依赖金钟云。

相较于利特，朴正洙对他来说是个更加陌生的名字，这三个字几乎只在家人和签署协议的时候出现。从出道起，他就知道并且坚信利特这个名字会伴随自己接下来的一生，只不过没有想到自己会想要放弃朴正洙这三个字。出道时他自信的认为自己可以权衡好利特和朴正洙两种身份，但是队长的身份和不断从各方涌来的压力和变故就像一块块巨石死死压在他身上，可偏偏他是支撑着团整个的队长他是家人的希望，即使坠入深渊有那么一瞬间想过放弃，但他要挣扎必须挣扎，他不想拖累想要努力拉住他的人一起坠落。

他对自己说，“不如放过朴正洙彻彻底底的成为利特重生吧。”

即使利特面对痛苦的并不比朴正洙少但至少利特让他更有能力去保护身边的人。

他活成了最好的利特，却忘了怎么照顾朴正洙。

不知道什么时候开始，朴正洙甚至成了他拼命想要隐藏甚至抹杀的存在。

朴正洙藏住了他几乎所有的负能量，总是接收负能量不管是谁都会崩溃失控，尤其在独处的时候他总会被朴正洙吞噬，这让他感到恐慌，为了逃避他把自己埋进工作之中，这的确是一个有效的法子，但时间久了就像有了耐药性，他唯一的对策是让自己更加忙碌让自己时刻活在镜头下，不断警告自己只有利特才能存在。

可，适得其反，曾认为的失控条件也变得不受控制。

他以为自己也可以把朴正洙藏起来的，可是他错了，利特是他他也是朴正洙，他根本没有办法把朴正洙从他的生命之中剥离出去。

而金钟云是少数的能让他放下身上的担子暂时忘记自己是朴正洙还是利特身份轻松交谈的人之一，数年如一日的扮演着倾听者的角色，让他的负面情绪在一定程度上得到了发泄。

那段痛苦挣扎的日子，多亏了有金钟云的陪伴支撑，让他慢慢开始重新接纳朴正洙，虽然这是个并不轻松的过程，但他愿意为了大家也为了自己去试一试，他相信就像金钟云说的那样一切都会好起来。

尽力忽略拉扯自己的身份纠缠，让他总算有了时间为自己喘息，逐渐稳定的情绪却被突如其来的空闲时间打破，想做家务让自己忙碌起来，偶然驻足面对空荡荡的屋子，整个人也变得空洞，短暂的失神让朴正洙逃了出来。被绝望包围的时候他才发现，原来自己还是没有真正做好接纳完整的自己的准备，他对朴正洙还是厌恶恐惧。

还好在坠落之前，金钟云的电话把他拉了回来。

“特哥你在家吗？我听经纪人说你今天的行程取消了。”

“上次你说想养个宠物，我找了不少资料想给你看看，我现在能过去你家吗？”

“那正洙哥我现在就出发，你等我一会。”

他一直都是依赖他的啊。

对金钟云，他因为太过信任而把自己的后背交付给他，却忘记了回头看看他是不是也像其他人那样也会需要自己，偏偏是这份把他看做与自己一体的信任却造成了他对金钟云无意识的忽视。他把更多的经历和关爱放在了更年幼的弟弟们那里，他忘记了对金钟云的信任和依赖是因为他们很像，他们都选择藏起自己，塑造坚硬外壳去面对一切，这个弟弟是曾经被艺声和金钟云拉扯着的人啊。

时隔许久再次正视这个金钟云，发现他早已经不是从前的样子。

不再被外在的一切奴役，不纠结到底用什么身份而活，只是认真的做着自己想做的事情做着真实的自己，即使在别人看来飘忽不定，但他知道金钟云此刻是幸福快乐的。

所以他说，“不论什么时候只要钟云幸福的话哥就会支持你，哥会一直做向特葵的太阳。”

细细思索他究竟是什么时候发生了变化，不难发现，跟金希澈脱不了干系，发生过的事情即使再怎么隐瞒总会留下痕迹，回想起来当初金希澈和金钟云的眼神中对彼此爱意是根本藏不住的。是因为金希澈的存在金钟云变得生动起来，而现在因为崔始源的存在金钟云变得愿意真正的依赖别人愿意展示自己柔软需要保护的一面。

他很开心也很羡慕金钟云是被爱着的。

仿佛焕然新生勇敢的做最真实的自己，那是朴正洙和利特正在努力的方向啊。


End file.
